


The Gladiator and The Slave-Boy

by lick_j



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lick_j/pseuds/lick_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been on a Spartacus binge lately...</p>
<p>They are possibly the only canon ship that I ship so dearly!! Let's not hope they end in tragedy?</p>
<p>And yes...I am highly aware that Nasir is naked...and I forgot to draw Agron's necklaces...ah wells it's done! It's done!</p></blockquote>





	The Gladiator and The Slave-Boy

  


[tumblr](http://pyrobaby666.tumblr.com/post/19179626903/the-gladiator-and-the-slave-boy-ive-been-on-a)

| [LJ](http://lick-j.livejournal.com/1059796.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a Spartacus binge lately...
> 
> They are possibly the only canon ship that I ship so dearly!! Let's not hope they end in tragedy?
> 
> And yes...I am highly aware that Nasir is naked...and I forgot to draw Agron's necklaces...ah wells it's done! It's done!


End file.
